1 2 3 4
by valenari
Summary: songfic based on '1 2 3 4' james potter and lily evans. will Lily finally go out with him? read to find out!


**A/N: songfic, based on '1 2 3 4 ' by the plain white ts. **

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would have written books about the Marauders, but those don't exist, therefore, I am not JK Rowling and I do not own these characters, only the plot line (excluding the events from the books) . **

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_give me more lovin than I've ever had, _

_make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._

_make it feel good when it hurts so bad, _

_barely getting mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you,_

_I love being around you, _

James looked up from his book, and noticed that a certain someone—someone with fiery red hair—was sitting in front of him. He pulled out a spare piece of parchment, and scribbled on it.

_L-_

_I'm sorry for earlier today, I hoe you're not too upset. I understand if you are. _

_by the way, since when did you start sitting in front of me?_

_love, J_

James also pulled out a flower, a daisy to be precise, and attached it to the parchment. He looked around, it was History of Magic, Professor Binns hardly noticed when James and Sirius set of a dung bomb in his class, he probably won't notice if I pass a note, thought James. 'Lily!' whispered James. Lily turned around with a scowl on her face 'What do you want?' she growled. James silently gave her the piece of parchment. she took it and turned around. now James waited.

A few minutes later, he felt a piece of parchment slide under his fingers, he looked up and saw that Lily had just passed him back a note.

_J-_

_it's ok I guess. I mean, ill believe that you had my best interests in mind. just don't do it again next time, ok?_

_I've sat here for the whole year—I'm surprised you didn't notice!_

_by the way, you look cute when you think someone's mad at you ;)_

_love, L_

_ps. yes, I finally did say love. happy now?_

James looked up from the letter smiling. Lily had just called him cute! And she used the word love! Ah how this day was changing, so f- 'Mister Potter, do you want to share with the class what you are so happy about?' inquired Professor Binns. 'oh-um-no. I'm sorry Professor' mumbled James. The class sniggered. 'all right then, now where was I? oh right- the goblins massacre of 12-' James tuned him out, and continued smiling, wishing for class to be over so he could talk to Lily.

_you make it easy, _

_as easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4 _

_there's only _

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words _

_4 you_

_I love I love you_

_there's only _

_1 way _

_2 say those_

_3 words, that's what I'll do!_

_I love I love you _

Finally professor Binns excused them, and James ran up to Lily, and began talking to her. 'Did you mean what you wrote?' asked James. 'Yes, James, I did.' responded Lily. 'whoa, since when did I become James?' asked James, raising his eyebrows at her. 'Umm' stammered Lily. 'It's ok, Lils, I like it better that way anyways' replied James. They began walking to their next class, which thankfully was lunch. 'So Lils, I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me?' asked James. he prayed that Lily had changed and that her reply wouldn't be the usual 'NO'. Lily smiled, looked at James , and said 'Why not?' , a smile tugging at her lips. 'Really?' asked James. 'Yes.' said Lily.

_give me more lovin from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_tell me things that you never even tell your closest friends_

_make it feel good when it hurt so bad, _

_best that I've had, _

_I'm so glad I found you, _

_I love being around you. _

'PRONGS! WAKEUP YOU PRAT!' James turned around to face his best friend, Sirius, and said 'Listen Padfoot, I've already heard that you snogged Marlene senseless last night in a broom closet, I don't want to hear it again.' With that he pulled the covers over his head a closed his eyes. 'NOT THAT YOU IDIOT. GET UP! Today is the first hogsmead visit of the year, and you agreed to go with a certain l-' With that James threw his covers on the floor, stood up and ran to the bathroom. 'Good job, Padfoot, Prongs really needed that.' said a sandy hair colored boy, Remus. James looked in the mirror, brushed his teeth, combed his hair (well, not really, he just raked a brush through his hair, making it worse than before) and ran down to breakfast.

Lily was waiting for him at the entrance of the great hall, after he finished breakfast. 'Hello' said Lily. James took her in, from her boots to her scarf, and Lily began blushing furiously. 'You look amazing' said James. Tthanks, you don't look so bad yourself.' responded Lily. As they were exiting Hogwarts, a big brown barn owl came swooping down, and landed on Lily's shoulder. 'Oh!' squeaked Lily. She took the letter that the owl had tied to its leg, and proceeded to open it.

James saw Lily's face begin to crumple, and without thinking, he picked her up, ran to the third floor, and pulled them both into a room that Lily had never seen before. 'What happened?' asked James, tenderly stroking her hair. Lily pushed the letter into James hands. James opened it and read it.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are very sad to inform you that your parents have been found dead in their home today. We have been led to believe that it was the work of voldermort. We would prefer that you didn't come to their funeral, because he-who-must-not-be-named might try to harm you as well. Your sister is fine, seeing that she wasn't there at the time of the attack. _

_My condolences, _

_Harold McKinnon_

_Minister of Magic. _

'Please don't go tell my friends.' whispered Lily. 'I won't, Lils, you secret is safe with me.' replied James. With that, Lily began crying, and James held her, he held her and stroked her hair, until he fell asleep. when he awoke, he noticed that Lily was asleep as well, in his arms. He didn't move, because he didn't want to wake her. Then she stirred, and woke up. She looked at James, and then a tiny smile crept up her face. 'I'm sorry James. Sorry we didn't get to go to hogsmead.' whispered Lily. 'Its ok Lily-flower. don't worry about it' replied James.

Lily got up from James' lap, and sat across from him, cross legged. Then an idea came to James mind. He stood up, pulled Lily to her feet and walked out of the room. Then he thought _I need a peaceful place where Lily and I can eat and drink._ _I need a peaceful place where Lily and I can eat and drink. I need a peaceful place where Lily and I can eat and drink. _ As soon as he had stopped thinking, a door began to form in the solid stone wall. Lily looked at James with amazement. Then, when the door had finished forming, James pulled Lily inside. When they went inside, they saw that the room had been transformed. It had a crackling fire, a small table with two chairs next to it. Next to the fire it had a set of beanbag chairs, and there was even food on the table. James looked at Lily and said 'Would you like to eat?' Lily looked at him and smiled, 'Sure' she replied.

As the evening went on, James and Lily were laughing and having a great time. Outside there was a giant thunderstorm, but they didn't care, for they were together and warm by the fireplace.

_you make it easy_

_as easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4 _

_there's only _

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words _

_4 you_

_I love I love you_

_there's only _

_1 way _

_2 say those_

_3 words, that's what I'll do!_

_I love I love you_

_I love you_

'I think we should probably get going' said Lily. 'Yea I guess you're right' responded James. As they got up, the last ember in the fire was estinguished, and the lights went out in the room. James felt Lily tense up next to him. He put a protective arm around her, and pulled out his wand. '_lumos_' he said. At last, there was light. At the door, James pulled Lily into a bear hug, and whispered in her ear 'Everything will be ok' Lily looked up at James, and before she could say anything, she felt a pair of strong lips on her own, and smiled through their kiss.

When they pulled apart, James looked at Lily and said 'I love you. I love you so much Lils. Please give me a chance.' Lily looked at him, with his pig puppy dog hazel eyes, how could she say no, she thought to herself. 'I love you too James. and I'll give you a chance.' James looked at her with shock on his face. Before he could register what was going on, she felt Lily kiss him. His hands found the small of her back, and he pulled her off her feet and onto him. Her hands found James' hair, and they began to weave in and out of his messy, yet so alluring, black hair.

_you make it easy _

_it's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4_

_there's only _

_1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words _

_4 you_

_I love I love you_

_there's only _

_1 way _

_2 say those_

_3 words, that's what I'll do!_

_I love I love you_

After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart, and stepped out of this very strange room. As they made their way to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand, James whispered to Lily 'Would you like to be my girlfriend?' Lily giggled, and kissed him full on the mouth. 'I'll take as a yes then?' James smirked 'It's been long enough' he said.

_I love you_

_onee twoo three fourr_

_I love – I love you_

_I love—I love you_

**A/N: Hey guys..Hoped you liked it! Please please please review, when someone reviews, it makes my day (: oh that sounds so nerdy. oh well! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Valenari**


End file.
